


Question

by Dislacie



Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru a fuerzas necesitó que ella le preguntara si era tan bonita como para tirársela. [VIÑETA ~ HaruxElie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

—Haru —dijo la adorable castaña.

—¿Que sucede, Elie? —cuestionó el segundo Maestro de Rave esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—Tú podrías... —calló por un segundo para morder levemente su labio inferior—, decirme, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi? —desvió la mirada directo a los ojos del peliplata tiñiéndose la cara de rojo manzana.

—¡¿Qué?! —reaccionó cómicamente haciendo una cara extraña, poco agraciada y sonrojada—. ¿E-elie...?

—Sí —ladeó la cabeza ligeramente—. Es decir, ¿qué piensas de mi, Haru? —volvió la vista al frente y abrazó sus piernas, pintándose aún más de dulce rubor.

—Este... —tragó saliva, su rostro tomó los gestos normales y se tranquilizó—. Elie, tú —hizo que la señorita le mirase con atención, devolviéndole kilos de nervios—. T-tú —suspiró y sonrió feliz—, eres mi compañera, puedes ser torpe, a veces eres muy despreocupada, pareciera que eres feliz con sólo estar en algún casino, pero... Te quiero tal y como eres, amo tu forma de ser y tu sonrisa.

—Haru —sonrió alegre—, mucha gracias, pero... —se ruborizó un poco más e hizo la cara de una niña rogando por cariño—, quisiera saber, otras cosas...

—¿Otras cosas? —Haru pintó una cara confundida.

—Sí, Haru, quisiera saber qué piensa sobre mí la parte más profunda de ti —movió la mano al pecho, sintiendo un calor por dentro. Elie sonreía con esperanzas.

—¿Pro-profunda? —y le subió el tinte rojo.

—Bueno, quisiera —apretó los dientes—, que me dijeras si crees que soy bonita, Haru, ¿acaso para ti no soy nada linda? —cerró los ojos rápidamente pero en otro instante los entre abrió mirando a Glory.

—Elie, yo... —gotas de sudor bajaron por todo su cuerpo, el sonrojo aumentó en el momento que empezó a imaginarse a su compañera en infinidad de ropas tentadoras que le hacían exhibir perfectamente el buen cuerpo que tenía. En traje de baño, cubierta por una toalla, bailando sensualmente para él. Haru tenía una mente muy pervertida—, creo que...

—No. Haru, déjalo —alzó la mirada al cielo—, creo que no es el momento para que pregunte estas cosas, ¿verdad? —rió dulce.

—Elie, tú eres hermosa.

La castaña paró de reír y no hizo más que abrir los ojos como plato.

—Eres muy hermosa. Siempre andas vistiendo prendas provocativas, pero siempre van bien contigo... R-realmente, tienes un buen cuerpo —cubría la vista con el cabello frontal—. Creo que tus pechos s-son lindos. En pocas palabras... Eres m-muy sexy.

El rubor en el rostro del peliplata podía compararse con una fresa muy madura. Estando a punto de salir corriendo o morir de una acomulación de sangre en el cerebro, algo hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Haru, daisuki*.

Y la calidez de los finos labios de Elie sobre su mejilla, lo hicieron sonreír.

(*) daisuki: Forma de decir "te quiero" en japonés sin llegar a lo más intenso que es "te amo".


End file.
